


Bet The Neighbors Know My Name

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick have a quiet fuck. And then a not-so-quiet fuck.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Bet The Neighbors Know My Name

Jason and Dick both desperately needed a break after the grueling case they'd worked on together for the past two weeks, and they'd decided to stay home from patrol for the night.

Unfortunately, exhausted as they both were, their internal clocks were not used to sleeping at 10 P.M. like normal people.

Jason rolled over restlessly in bed. "Ugh, this is stupid, I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Cuddle me?"

Dick scooted closer so that his body was pressed along Jason's side, and put a hand on his chest.

"Comfy?"

"Mhmm. But..." Jason rolled up onto his side and grabbed Dick's waist, rolling back and pulling him on top of him. "That's better."

Dick smiled down at him, his hand sliding down Jason's chest and over the side of his stomach.

"You know," he said, "I bet a good fuck would put us right to sleep."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, spreading his legs so Dick's thighs settled between them.

"Mhmm," Dick hummed, kissing over his jaw.

Jason unconsciously tightened his hands on Dick's waist, and one of his feet slid up and down Dick's calf.

Dick rocked his hips forward, and Jason pushed back up against him as Dick's lips trailed down his neck. His tongue darted out to taste the skin, and then he was biting lightly, rolling the skin between his teeth and sucking.

" _Ohh_ ," Jason let out softly, arching his neck and rolling his hips. One of his hands slid up Dick's back, digging his nails in through his thin t-shirt.

Dick pulled his mouth back and dipped back down again to trail his tongue over his neck, before pressing a kiss over the blooming bruise.

"Kiss me," Jason whispered, and Dick skimmed his teeth back up his neck, kissing his jaw again and then the corner of his mouth, still fluidly rolling their hips together.

Jason turned his head slightly to catch Dick's lips, and the hand not digging into Dick's back made its way up into the back of his hair.

They kissed deeply, slowly, rocking against each other steadily and unhurried, soft gasps filling their shared breaths.

Jason let out a small, bitten-off moan, turning his face away from Dick to pant against the pillow. Dick's lips streaked across his cheek as he turned his head, and Dick redirected his attentions behind Jason's ear.

He pushed his tongue up behind the shell, and Jason let out a high, needy, breathless, " _Aunh_."

Dick thrusted his tongue up along the seam where Jason's ear met his head, and Jason writhed.

"Let's get these clothes off," Dick murmured in his ear, and Jason shivered.

"Yeah," he gasped.

Dick slid himself down the bed a bit to kneel between Jason's legs, kicking the blankets down by his feet and sliding his hands under Jason's shirt, pushing it up his stomach slightly. He traced his lips over the warm strip of exposed skin, pressing light kisses, pushing the shirt up further, bit by bit, following it with a trail of kisses. 

Jason let out a breathy sigh as Dick nosed over his waist, his kisses turning open-mouthed, licking over a long, curved scar.

Dick continued like that, kissing and licking his way up Jason's body until his shirt was rucked up all the way under his arms.

"Lift up," Dick whispered, and Jason raised his arms, sitting up slightly to let Dick carefully slide his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

Dick slid his own shirt off too, tossing it after Jason's and bending down to kiss his lips, his hand trailing down from Jason's waist to hook in the waistband of his pants. 

He pulled back with a final peck to Jason's lips, moving back down to skim over his chest, down his stomach to press a kiss right below his navel. Dick pulled down at his pants, just bringing them down an inch or so, and rubbed his cheek against Jason's half-hard cock through the thin material separating skin from skin. He turned his head to mouth at his cock, and eased his pants down further.

Jason lifted his hips, and Dick pulled the pants down to his knees, carefully lifting them up and over his cock.

"Get back up here baby," Jason said huskily, and Dick climbed forward to straddle his hips.

Jason kicked his pants off the rest of the way, and hooked his fingers in the back of the waistband of Dick's boxers and pulled them down over his ass before moving to the front and freeing his cock. He trailed his fingers up over it, running careful fingertips over the tip beading with pre-come.

Dick made a small appreciative noise, and pushed forward against Jason's hand, but Jason let his hand drop. Dick squirmed the rest of the way out of his underwear and tossed them over the edge of the bed, and then sat back, grinding down against Jason's cock.

Jason's head fell back against the pillow, and Dick followed him down, leaning forward and sliding their bare cocks together with a cant of his hips.

"Fuck," he gasped under his breath, rolling his hips again.

Jason brought him down closer with a hand on the back of his neck and started kissing over it.

"Feel so good, Dickie," he murmured against his skin, pushing up to meet his thrusts and mouthing at his neck.

Dick thrusted harder, letting out a hushed, " _Ahh_ " as his cock slid against the sweat-slick skin of Jason's stomach.

Jason's fingernails dug into his back, leaving small scratches over his shoulder blades as they moved together. With a gasp, Jason let his head fall back again, and stared up at Dick, his face glistening with a light sheen of sweat. 

Dick met his eyes and Jason felt his heart stutter as he looked into those piercing blue eyes framed by thick lashes. They fluttered shut as he watched, and Dick's brow creased, his mouth opening in a silent, " _Oh_ " as his cock pulsed against Jason's stomach.

He gave a few more thrusts as he rode out his high, before stilling, panting heavily. Jason brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "So beautiful, so beautiful for me, Dickie," he whispered, and Dick kissed him.

Jason kissed him back hard, stroking a thumb over his cheek, and Dick gave a small moan. 

"I love you," Dick whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

"I love _you_ ," Jason said right back, and Dick's eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Gotta finish you off. You want me to fuck you on my fingers?"

"Hell yeah."

Dick leaned toward the bedside table, and yanked the drawer open, grabbing the bottle of lube. He moved back between Jason's legs, lying on his front and pouring some lube on his fingers.

"You can use two," Jason said.

Dick rubbed two fingers over his hole before pressing them inside. "Good?"

"Yeah baby." Jason shifted his hips, pressing further down onto his fingers.

Dick pushed his fingers in deeper, searching, until Jason gasped and ground down on his fingers.

" _Ohhh_ ," he moaned out, with a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle it.

"Trying to be quiet, Jay? You don't wanna bother the neighbors?"

Jason nodded, hand still over his mouth.

Dick smiled and crooked his fingers, rubbing them over his prostate. "That's considerate. Would really be a shame to wake everybody up."

He whimpered, rolling his hips, searching for friction. "We've already had like three noise complaints this month," he finally gasped out. "And the downstairs neighbors already _hate_ me."

"Mhm," Dick said, ducking his head to lick his own come off of Jason's stomach, rocking his fingers inside Jason, and a deep groan slipped out of Jason's mouth before he could slap his hand back over it. "Guess you better stay quiet then."

He bit down desperately as Dick continued to lick at him and press his fingers against his prostate. Jason could feel pre-come starting to leak out of his cock, and then Dick pressed a wet kiss to the underside of the head and Jason moaned again.

Dick's eyes flicked back up to him, and he deliberately gave a long, slow lick up his cock, making a 'come hither' motion with his fingers inside Jason. 

Jason couldn't control the loud keen that came out of him, hardly muffled by his hand at all, and Dick huffed out a small laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "That didn't last long."

"You're evil," Jason panted out.

"And _you're_ hot. I like it when you're loud."

"The neighbors blame _me_ , not you."

"Well that's a shame," Dick said, massaging with his fingers. "You certainly give me credit loud enough."

" _Unhhhhh Dick_ , fuck."

"Case in point," Dick said with a smug grin.

"Fuck you," Jason groaned more quietly, flushing.

"Maybe tomorrow." He winked and Jason rolled his eyes.

Dick continued rubbing his fingers insistently over his prostate, and Jason found himself growing uncontrollably louder, grinding his hips desperately, his fingers clenched in the sheets.

" _Oh, Dick, oh god, fuck me!_ "

Dick — the bastard — was just watching him with a small, amused smile, his chin propped on his fist, casual as anything as he tortured Jason with his other hand.

Jason finally unclenched one of his hands from its deathgrip on the sheets, and frantically jerked himself off.

"Oh my god, _oh my god!_ Oh! Dick, Dick, _DICK!_ "

He felt himself come, and writhed against the sheets.

"Well I think they definitely know who to blame this time," Dick finally said, easing his fingers out as Jason came down from his high, chest still heaving.

Jason just groaned.

Dick laughed and got up, tossing the lube back in the nightstand and leaving the room. Jason heard him washing his hands, and then he came back into the room with a warm, damp washcloth.

"That was so fucking sexy," Dick said, as he cleaned him off with the washcloth. "Love the way you sound when you get out of control."

"Thanks," Jason said drowsily. "You're sexy too."

Dick laughed again, but let Jason drag him down for a kiss.

After a moment, he broke away and tossed the dirty washcloth on the side table, grabbing the blankets from the foot of the bed and sliding in behind Jason. Jason rolled up onto his side and dragged Dick's arm over his waist so Dick was spooning him.

"You were right, I'm a million times more ready to sleep now," he mumbled.

Dick kissed the back of his shoulder. "Mmm good, me too."


End file.
